Continuation of ZINDAGI TUMHI SE
by aashi's hone40
Summary: Some problms occure ...so m posting again with 2nd chptr...pls frnds..at least let me know ..continue or not?..plesss...reviwe frnds


A/N:Thanks frnds fr yr support …nd all who reviewd ..i post nxt one so early coz I know ..chptr was so short to tell me about..so tolerate this one too..hehe.

Nehabrave01:Yes..of course we'll be frnds..nd ye kya honey ear?..hehe..thank u so much as u r my 1st reviwever.

:thank u so much..coz I thought koi review nahi karega..hehe.

Loveabhi:..hehe..i also luv abhi..thank u so much fr yr support.

Katiiy:hi di…sorry di fr short one..as m very nervous..hehe..interesting?..

Khushi Mehta:u too tc yrself..as my story's virus already ..infected u..hehe..m fine..thanks a lot dear.

Parii: HI, di…glad to see u..thank u fr reviewing this ..as I know how's it..haha..confused?..m more than u.. ..yes di..space toh kiya tha..pata nahi kaiese..chalo I'll do it this time ok..luv u. Rajvigirl: Thanks a lot..nd m fine. : thank u di..sooo much..it means a lot..yes of course I'll try ..to nt confusing u..bt aapko bhi pta hai jb writer honey hai toh..smjh gaye na?..hehe. Palak96: oh di..m quit sure bemn se likha hoga..hehe..bt I'll try to not to bore u..thanks di. Faiza: thank u..there is good two..hehe. RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN: Thanks di..m too very happy to be here..hehe..i'll deffinetly try to follow..luv u. Srija-angel of CID: thank u di..bt mei abhi job nahi krti..hehehe..sry .. di..kya ab aap bta skte ho ..jiske liye..aapne acc bnane ko bola tha..only if u want..luv u. First of all ..want to tell u all..I don't want to ruin any of cid charchters ..m just using my imagination..nothing else..ok. CLEARIFICATIONS: Rakesh is nt man's frnd..his son was kidnapped nd cid team is gone fr saving give a promise to rakesh that ..he donate his blood to his son as his blood group is B +ve same as the kid .NOW ENJOY..enjoy..my story?..what a joke..hehe.

Doctor said simpley that he is ok now nd able to go home..all three sighed with relifed nd all three arrived towards their destination..daya to home..the man to any place as he has some work..nd Rakesh bring his son home..but at midmight ..the kid starts taking heavy breaths..nd so much blood is oozing frm his wound coz of strain.

Rakesh again arrived hospital in hurry..doctor came out frm ICU nd told Rakesh to arrange B +ve blood as blood bank don't have any ..Rakesh remembered that the man who saved his kid told him that he belongs to same blood group ..nd promised him to help ..if he need.."Jb bhi jarurat pade..yaad krna"..then he left frm called him.

A man entered the hospital in hurry after being called in that urgent answered the call asap..changed his clothes nd went directly to the surgery block .He found the boy's father pacing in the hall waiting for him.

On seeing him, Rakesh yelled in tension: "Why did you take all this time to come? Don't you know that my son's life in danger? Don't you have any sence of responsibility?" The man smiled nd said : "I am sorry , I wasn't in the hospital nd came as fast as I could after reciving the call..nd I can do my work ..pls just calm down." "Calm down? What if your son was in this room right now , would you calm down ?..if your own son dies now what will you do?" said Rakesh angrily.

The man smiled again nd replied : "I will say what job said in the holy book 'From dust we came nd to dust we return, blessed be the name of God.'..go nd intercede for your son, i will do..what is in my hands..best by God's grace." "Giving advises when we're not concerned is so easy" murmured Rakesh.

The process of donating blood is about to end ..when nurse told them that..it is not enough..the man told doctor to take his blood enough for kid..doctor warned him..bt he was so 'ziddi'..right..Rakesh already go to arrange blood himself..as he don't know ..that about the man's that man was there ..nd kid is fine now..he sighed happily..nd in the mean time Rakesh entered ..he saw man is coming out from ICU..man told him that kid is still in unconceious state..he said:"Thank goodness! Your son is without waiting for Rakesh's reply, he carried on his way running."if you have any qustn , ask the nurse! "

"Why is he so arrogant ? He couldn't wait some minutes so that I ask about my son's state"..as he meet the kid nd doctor..in his absence , commented Rakesh when seeing Daya(came here to know about kid health) minutes after the man left.

Daya answered , tears coming down frm his eyes:" His daughter died yesterday..with chocked voice..he was at the burial when you called him for your help. And now that he saved your son's life, he left running to finish his daughter's burial"

' Never judge anyone ..coz u never know how their life is nd what they're going through'…

After 1 day.

Auther's note: Hye frnds..lil long .. abhi khtm nahi hua..hai..hehe..i know the first chptr is a disaster..coz m truly nervous..bt glad that u all reviwed ..thank u very much for yr luv ..so ab isme se batao..should I continue this?..every type of suggetios r welcome..nd each review is valuable ..Equally. thank u all my guest frnds..sorry agr kissi ko bhul gayi..han..nxt is very important chptr of this story ..or u can say true beginning of it..as u know who's that man..aftr burial dekhna nxt prt mei..so ?..what say..should i?..luv u all.


End file.
